Passé et futur
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family/Destiel - C'est Dean qui appelle une vieille histoire d'amour. Et se rend au cimetière.


**Hey !**

 **Comme moi vous devez parfois vous demandez si Dean a déjà eu quelques petits-copains ou s'il reste bien ancré dans son hétérosexualité. Alors... Voilà ma proposition...**

* * *

 **Passé et futur.**

C'était une petite ville du Minnesota.

Ils étaient venus pour une chasse - ils suspectaient des sirènes. Mais Dean avait disparut lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Le téléphone crocheté à la main. Un sourire long qui parlait à sa place. Sam savait, avant même que Dean ne le dise. Ici, dans cette ville, il y avait eu quelqu'un pour accrocher son cœur quelques temps.

Quelqu'un d'assez important. Pour que Dean l'appelle plusieurs années après. Pour que Dean ne se souvienne du numéro. Ce devait être une jolie fille.

Sam avait déballé leurs affaires. Dans le silence. L'oreille innocemment tendue vers la porte.

Il avait attendus Dean. Dean qui prenait son temps. Dean qui ne semblait pas venir. Une heure. Deux. Peut-être plus. La télévision en fond et le bruit des voitures.

Et Sam s'inquiétait.

Alors il était sortit. Parce que Dean devait être là. Le téléphone à l'oreille et perdu dans une discussion. Il devait être là. Le sourire aguicheur. Les yeux brillants. Pétillants. Le regard profond. Il devait être là. À flirter ouvertement avec cette fille.

Mais Dean était assis. Le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Comme une âme en peine.

Et Sam s'était assis à ses côtés.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Dean avait sourit. Douloureux. Il avait laissé son corps se détendre. S'affaler. Les mots sortir de sa gorge avec violence. Comme on crache un mensonge. Un vérité informe.

\- ' _S'appelait_ Alex...

C'était là. Encore. Un nouveau coup. Une nouvelle perte. C'était une nouvelle étoile. Un morceau de constellation qui disparaissait. Qui s'éteignait dans l'Enfer de leur vie. C'était Dean qui était de nouveau seul. Une brûlure dans son cœur et dans ses os.

Alors Sam avait fixé l'horizon. Avec fixé les carlingues de métal qui descendaient la route déglinguée. Avait fixé les nuages bas et gris et lourds. Le monde qui tournait. Tournait. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Jamais pleurer ses morts.

\- Tu veux aller la voir ?

Et Dean avait acquiescé. Doucement.

Comme s'il risquait de se briser.

Le cimetière était petit. Les arbres enlaçaient les tombes. Étreinte mortelle. Certaines pierres dataient de plusieurs siècles. Ravagées par le temps et les intempéries. C'était froid. C'était doux. Hors du temps et des fluctuations des Hommes. Joyaux éternel qui fleurissait sur le bord des grandes Histoires.

Il avait fallut marché un peu. Quelques fleurs achetées en passant. Des pensées aux pétales doux. Qui parsemaient l'air d'une odeur nostalgique. De souvenirs. D'un vieil amour.

La sépulture était blanche et propre et neuve. Elle brillait des chagrins récents. Et des bouquets s'étalaient au sol. Tapis de couleurs. Vives et ternes. Ressentis. Tristesse. Peur. Douleur.

Et Dean avait posé le sien.

 _Alexander Sullivan - 1981/2016_

C'était là. Posé en filigrane. C'était Dean qui arrêtait de mentir. Un instant.

Et Sam qui voulait savoir.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dis...

Et ce n'était pas reproches de la part de Sam. C'était douceur. C'était promesse. Soutient.

\- Dire quoi ?

Mais c'était peur et tourments. C'était un frère qui ne voulait pas tomber en disgrâce aux yeux de son cadet. C'était Dean.

\- Que tu étais bi.

Alors Dean avait froncé ses sourcils. Avait fixé Sam. Avec toute les questions de l'Univers. Toutes les interrogations d'un enfant.

Et Sam qui rassurait. Sourire. Tendresse.

\- Que tu aimais les femmes. Et les hommes.

Un rire. Qui se brise dans le temps. Un rire qui assimile. Qui comprend. S'accepte. Qui pleure et aime. Qui demande plus. Et qui ne ment plus.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un mot. Je pensais juste que j'avais des moments gays.

Alors Dean s'était assis. Et Sam avait suivit.

C'était Sam qui découvrait Alex. Qui entendait les histoires de son frère. C'était Sam qui souriait. Lentement. C'était des heures. Dans le froid et le vent. Et Dean qui laissait tomber son fardeau. Qui se dévoilait enfin.

Et Sam qui savait.

Un silence. Une seconde d'infinie à fixer le ciel. À attendre. Et Sam demande.

\- Alors... Cas ?

Et Dean qui sourit. Mélancolique.

\- Cas...

Et tout est dit.


End file.
